SuperSean
SuperSean is het 66e lid van het internetontmoetingsplein Pokémon Gem Mine. De boerderij van de betreffende gebruiker is te bewonderen in Escharen. SuperSean bekleedt sinds December 2008 de functie van moderator en is op de huidige dag een van de actievere leden van PGM. Geschiedenis SuperSean is een mutatie van het ruimteschip 'super' dat ergens in het melkwegstelsel van Zyrus ligt omdat de brandstof op was toen ze naar planeet 'Sean' wouden gaan. De planeet 'Sean' was in gevecht met de straw hat bende omdat ze een stel wegpiraten waren. De creatie op het ruimteschip 'Super' had de luffy en z'n bemanning verslagen waardoor hij de naam van de planeet naast zijn echte naam Super kreeg. 'SuperSean' SuperSean is geregistreerd vlak voor de serverbrand. Sindsdien is hij steevast een actief of minder actief lid gebleven van het desbetreffende forum, waardoor hij, zo'n 5 jaar later, de functie van moderator toegewijd kreeg. Op dit moment is hij het lid met de hoogste postcount, waarmee hij Majora van zijn troon verworpen heeft. Naamgeving SuperSean is een stripfiguur uit een strip die SuperSean in groep 6/7 tekende. SuperSean gebruikt soms ook de naam Suzels, die door Quetz is bedacht. Een andere bijnaam die PGM-leden hem gegeven hebben is Lurker of Quotes, die te maken heeft met zijn Quote of the week. (zie hieronder voor meer informatie) SuperSean heeft twee vaak gebruikte afkortingen: SS en SuSe. SuSe is in het leven geroepen omdat sommige leden liever niet de afkorting SS gebruiken, omdat dit ook voor Schutzstaffel staat. (Een Duitse organisatie uit de Tweede Wereldoorlog die onder anderen mensen in concentratiekampen heeft vermoord) Overigens heeft SuperSean een tijdje in een oudere chat de afkorting Dr.Suess gebruikt. Dit komt van SuSe, maar Dr.Suess is ook een amerikaanse kinderboekenschrijver. Quote of the Week SuperSean is de bedenker en maker van Quote of the Week, waarbij SuperSean elke week(eigenlijk om de vier dagen) een nieuwe Quote van een van de andere PGM leden in zijn signature zet, waarbij iedereen hem leest. De meeste Quotes zijn geniaal, en SuperSean voegt dan ook steeds de quote toe die hem het meest aanspreekt. De officiële website van QOTW is http://www.freewebs.com/iceemblem/. RedJiggly heeft een Fanbar gemaakt voor QOTW, die in zijn signature te zien is. Gempedia was oorspronkelijk geplanned als een spin-off van Quote of the Week, maar door een gebrek aan sigruimte werd het onder andere geplaatst op de Quote of the Week pagina. #NPGM SuperSean tekent de strip #NPGM, een webcomic over de NPGM Chat. Die is te vinden op www.webcomicsnation.com/supersean/npgm. Ook komt er bijna dagelijks een update, die het eerst op de chat worden getoond. Kamer SuperSean heeft de inhoud van zijn kamer onthuld. In het filmpje laat hij zijn kamer zien en vertelt hij iets over verschillende objecten. Bovendien beloofde hij dat Appelsap degene die de schaar vond in zijn kamer hem een koekje zou geven. Dit is overigens nog niet gebeurd, alhoewel wel menig lid de schaar heeft gevonden. Categorie:Bekende PGMer Categorie:PGM Meeting Categorie:Lijst van Fire Emblem fans Categorie:Pre-Serverbrand leden Categorie:Lijst van otaku's Categorie:PGM Crew Categorie:De Drie Anti-Narutard musketiers Categorie:Mensen die in een gehucht wonen Categorie:Leden wiens kamer onthuld is Categorie:Mensen die RJ win vindt Categorie:Mensen die hun eigen artikel schrijven Categorie:PGM chat addicts Categorie:Lijst van Yu-Gi-Oh! gamblers Categorie:Lijst van ECHTE WANNABE MANNEN Categorie:Lijst van Super Smash Bros. Brawlers Categorie:PGM Meeting 2 Categorie:YUI fans Categorie:Lijst van Competative Battlers Categorie:S for life